


You're already good enough

by ashara_tahnn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Obi-Wan Doesn't Get Enough Credit, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, The Author Regrets Nothing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashara_tahnn/pseuds/ashara_tahnn
Summary: The third time that Obi-Wan slowed down, Qui-Gon couldn’t help the sharpness in his tone. He was tired, and wasn’t used to this kind of disobedience from his padawan.“Obi-Wan, why—”But he didn’t finish.Obi-Wan was breathing hard, one arm wrapped around his middle, the other leaning heavily against a tree.“Obi-Wan! What’s wrong?” Qui-Gon almost shouted as he rushed back to his padawan.We're whumping Obi-Wan again. Because. And this time he gets to hear how special he really is. Shoutout to all my peeps who agree that Obi was the real Chosen One.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 183





	You're already good enough

Qui-Gon was exhausted.

He and Obi-Wan had been assigned to protect the heir to the throne of Chonsetta from insurgents, which meant that the pair had spent the past week defending the Urtah royal palace from guerilla fighters. The mission hadn’t been too difficult, but it had lasted longer than planned due to bureaucratic complications. Now, finally, the young prince had been crowned king, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could return to Coruscant.

Still grimy from the last skirmish, they made their way through the patchy forests back to where their ship was hidden. Qui-Gon was proud of how well Obi-Wan had held up; his padawan hadn’t complained of weariness or discomfort at any time during the mission. In fact, the boy had been unusually quiet for a few hours.

In retrospect, Qui-Gon should have noticed that something was wrong, but in the moment he simply attributed it to fatigue and teenage moodiness. (Despite the fact that Obi-Wan had never been moody before, always being extremely mature for his age.)

He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Obi-Wan had fallen behind.

“We need to hurry, padawan, if we are to reach the ship before nightfall.”

“Yes, master.”

They continued walking, but a few minutes later, Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan was slowing down again.

“Obi-Wan, pick up the pace, please.” He said, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice. This time Obi-Wan just nodded and hurried forward.

The third time that Obi-Wan slowed down, Qui-Gon couldn’t help the sharpness in his tone. He was tired, and wasn’t used to this kind of disobedience from his padawan. He spun around. 

“Obi-Wan, why—” But he didn’t finish.

Obi-Wan was breathing hard, one arm wrapped around his middle, the other leaning heavily against a tree.

“Obi-Wan! What’s wrong?” Qui-Gon almost shouted as he rushed back to his padawan.

Obi-Wan shook his head, sinking to his knees, and biting his lip so hard he drew blood. Qui-Gon crouched down beside him and tried to help him up, but when he touched Obi-Wan’s left side, the boy let out a strangled cry of pain.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said gently, trying not to panic, “You have to tell me what’s wrong.”

Obi-Wan’s only response was to shift his arm away from his left side.

Qui-Gon’s heart plummeted at the sight. A blaster bolt had seared a hole through his chest, just below the ribs. The wound had cauterized, so there wasn’t much bleeding, but it was still really bad. Much worse than anything Qui-Gon could treat with their small medkit.

“Obi-Wan, why didn’t you tell me?”

Obi-Wan flinched. “Didn’t… want you… to worry.” He panted. “My… fault.”

Internally cursing himself for his ignorance, he very gently lifted Obi-Wan off the ground. The boy’s skin was burning with fever, and drenched in sweat. Qui-Gon’s heart broke every time he stumbled and Obi-Wan tried, unsuccessfully, not to groan. He hated to hurt his padawan, but he knew that speed was more important at the moment.

When Qui-Gon reached the ship, he carefully set Obi-Wan in the co-pilot's chair where he could keep an eye on him, and began to urgently set the course to Coruscant. As soon as they jumped to hyperspace, he turned back to his padawan.

Obi-Wan’s arms were wrapped around his middle again, and there were tears streaking down his face. “M’sorry, Master… didn’t mean… I tried…”

Qui-Gon’s heart shattered again. “Shh. Shh, Obi, it’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong. If anyone is at fault here, it’s me. I should have realized that you were injured a long time ago. Don’t ever be ashamed to tell me if you are hurt. I want to help you.”

As soon as the ship touched down, Qui-Gon rushed Obi-Wan to the Jedi Temple’s Halls of Healing, ignoring the queries of those he passed. Obi-Wan’s crechemate Bant Eerin was on receptionist’s duty. She gasped when she saw her best friend’s unconscious form, but, thankfully, ran to get Vokara Che without any questions.

Without hesitation, the Twi’lek healer took Obi-Wan from Qui-Gon’s arms and hurried into the emergency ward. Much to his relief, no one stopped Qui-Gon from following.

* * *

A few hours later found Qui-Gon sitting next to Obi-Wan’s bed, gently carding his fingers through his padawan’s soft, ginger hair. He didn’t give a kark what the Code said about attachment, he loved Obi-Wan like a son, and hated to see him hurt.

After a few minutes, Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered open. For a moment, he just lay there and looked at his master, the relief he felt tangible in the Force. Then he slowly sat up, helped by Qui-Gon, and looked around.

“How long was—” But he didn’t need to finish.

“Only a few hours.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t want to…” He trailed off, looking down at his hands.

Qui-Gon heard the unsaid words: _I didn’t want to be a burden to you._ He sighed. For as long as they had been Master and Padawan, Obi-Wan had worked ridiculously hard to prove himself to Qui-Gon. Part of that was Qui-Gon’s fault. At the beginning of their partnership, he had been reluctant to form new attachments because of what had happened with Xanatos. However, although Qui-Gon had moved past that and formed a strong bond with his padawan, Obi-Wan still felt like he wasn’t good enough.

“No, Obi-Wan, _I’m_ sorry. You have never been a burden to me, and you never will be. No one expects you to be perfect, but despite what you seem to think, you’re pretty damn close. You are extraordinary, Obi-Wan. You are skilled, intelligent, selfless, kind, and brave, and I take those things for granted far too often. Stop trying to prove yourself worthy to me, padawan, because you already have.”

For a moment, Obi-Wan just sat there, stunned by the fulsome praise. Then he threw his arms around his master and hugged him like he’d never let go.

Vokara Che observed the whole scene with a small smile. The affection and praise that Qui-Gon showed his padawan was definitely not very jedi-like, and it would have spoiled any other child, but she didn’t intervene. Obi-Wan wasn’t any other child. Not that they would ever admit it, but almost every Jedi that knew him, including the Councilors, had a soft spot for the gifted boy from Stewjon, but Vokara doubted that Obi-Wan even knew it.

The boy was so humble, such an overachiever, that he’d sooner Fall because of feeling that he wasn’t good enough than because of pride. _Good for Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan needs to hear it.  
_

_Besides,_ She thought as she turned back to her office, _Something tells me that that boy has a very important part to play in our galaxy’s story._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that little ramble. I just needed a bit more Obi-Wan whump in my life. If you have any prompts or suggestions for more stories, PLEASE comment. I need ideas. *gets down on knees* PLEASE?


End file.
